demicraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kae "Cliff" Machinson
"You are complete idiots, so you couldn't be children of Athena. I don't think anyone of you would go somewhere without breaking something, so you aren't Hephaestus. And I certainly know you are not my brothers. And you all are……. Do you want me to continue?" -Cliff talking to Jason Gelnen and Ty Barnes in Demicraft }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Main Information |- ! Name | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Godly Parent | } |- ! colspan="2" | Other Information |- ! Family | } |- ! Relations | } |- ! Weapon | } |- ! Hair color | } |- ! Eye color | } |- ! Special Powers | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Personality Cliff is the tomboy of her cabin. She is hyper and slightly embarrassed that her mom is Aphrodite. She will help others with her talents, but refuses to do anything girly to herself unless forced. Appearance Cliff's appearance isn't described much, but it is known that she has auburn blonde hair with orange tips and amethyst eyes. She has grey cat ears and a tail, which was from one of Cat's failed experiments. Plot Cliff doesn't get introduced until she was seen with tears in hers eyes when Cat Mageia went missing. She joins Jason Gelnen, Adam Jenson, Ty Barnes, and Hazel Anderson in the search, and helps them take Cat back to the Apollo cabin. Her next appearance was when she was helping Jason get his hair and outfit ready. She tells Jason he looks "perfect," then slaps him after he tells her that Aphrodite cabin members are "perfectionists." She has not further been mentioned. Relationships Jason Gelnen- Cliff has been crushing on Jason, but it is unclear for how long. After Hazel gets with Adam, she and Cat help get Jason and Cliff together. It is possible that Cliff has had other relationships, since she is a child of Aphrodite. Abilities '''Amokinesis-' As a daughter of Aphrodite, Cliff has the ability to control love. 'Charmspeak- '''As counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, Cliff has the ability to charm speak. '''French- '''As a daughter of Aphrodite, Cliff can fully understand and can speak French, as it is the language of love. Background Cliff's background is unknown as of now. Associations Cat Mageia- Cliff and Cat appear to be good friends, since Cliff let Cat do an experiment on her. Hazel Anderson- Cliff and Hazel seem to be on friendly terms, but it is unknown if they are truly friends or not. Adam Jenson- Cliff and Adam seem to be on friendly terms, but it is unknown if they are truly friends or not. Ty Barnes- Cliff and Ty seem to be on friendly terms, but it is unknown if they are truly friends or not. Role Cliff is a minor character in ''DemiCraft. Quests It is unknown how many quests Cliff has been on, but she has had to have been on a quest to be the Aphrodte cabin counselor.